Efecto paralelo
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Un nuevo jugador ingresa a la academia y no le interesa nada más que cumplir sus objetivos, y nadie, ni Kaname, Shizuka o Rido lo impedirán, pero ¿Cuales son sus planes? solo Zero los sabe, y de algún modo Zero ayudara a que se cumplan. Esta vez se permitirá a si mismo ser egoísta. "Si he seguir las ordenes de alguien, al menos estas serán de mi mismo"
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esta historia surgió en una noche de insomnios, debía escribirla XD espero les guste.**

* * *

— _Tú no lo mereces, él siempre debió ser mío._

 _Sangre, su sangre estaba por todos lados. Eso no causaría su muerte, pero le impedía moverse, hacer algo para salvar su propia vida._

 _Dolía tanto._

 _Aun así, sus labios se movieron, palabras fueron dichas, suaves y cadentes, pero con una finalidad inquebrantable en ellas. Un grito de indignación escapo de la boca de su captor, no tenía que ver para saber que había una expresión llena de furia en la otra persona._

 _Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco sus labios._

 _Seria suya la última declaración._

— _¡Lo hare mío! ¡No estarás para evitarlo! Hare que te olvide, ¡Nunca más pronunciara tu nombre!_

 _Sus manos se cerraron en puño, posesividad llenado todo su ser, pero tan débil como se encontraba sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aun así…una sonrisa llena de dientes, letales colmillos sobre sus labios se instaló en su rostro lleno de sangre._

 _Su última declaración una que sabía que ganaría esta guerra verbal. Lo siguiente que pasaría sería muy confuso para su nublada mente._

 _Sintió la magia antigua por todos lados._

 _Había alguien gritando de dolor y se dio cuenta que los gritos provenían de su garganta. Pero el dolor inundaba su cuerpo, como nada que hubiera sentido antes._

 _Luego todo fue oscuridad._

" _Kaname..."_

000

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_

Fue lo que primero que pensó una vez recupero la conciencia, su cuerpo débil y adolorido pero ahora podía moverse, había nieve en el lugar donde estaba, de no ser quien y lo que eran ya se habría muerto, o literalmente, congelarse del frio que hacía, sus ropas demasiado ligeras no protegían nada.

Y tenía sed.

Sabia sus ojos ya no eran lilas, sino rojos, producto de su hambre, no podía evitarse que su verdadera naturaleza saliera cuando se encontraba tan débil.

Maldijo de mil maneras diferentes.

—Disculpe…¿Se encuentra bien?

Se giró rápido hacia la persona que le había hablado, no había sentido que se acercara y se reprendió por ello, pero en ese momento no estaba en la mejor forma, y para alguien de su tipo era imperdonable.

Se dio cuenta que debía dejar las preguntas para después, debía recuperarse, reunir fuerzas, luego podría pensar con claridad. Ahora solo había una cosa en su mente.

Sobrevivir.

Y debía c _omer._

Brillantes ojos rojos chocaron con unos azules que le ligera preocupación cambiaron a temor, la mirada ajena no era normal.

No era humana.

Lo último que recordaría el dueño de los ojos azules antes que su mundo se tiñera de rojo, seria largos colmillos llegando a su garganta, y un hermoso cabello plateado.

Un ángel caído fue su verdugo.

000

Zero sabía que estaba en problemas, la pérdida de sangre de por si era mala, pero el _veneno,_ corriendo por sus venas le daban escenarios de feos resultados. Él sabía era terco, sus ganas de vivir solo rivalizaban con auto odio, pero tan terco como en el núcleo de su ser sabia.

Iba a morir.

Si no hacía algo moría esta noche, ya sea por sus heridas, por el veneno o por vampiros que lo perseguían.

—No hay escapatoria…

De repente la tierra bajo sus pies había comenzado a temblar, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y callera. Levanto la cabeza, solo para toparse con fríos ojos rojos, un tono que detestaba con el alma.

Vampiro.

—Para que hayan manado a alguien como esta basura…los cazadores son tan idiotas…

El vampiro se rio, celebrado su victoria contra ese inútil cazador, ese nivel inferior que se creía tanto y ahora estaba ahí en el suelo, gracias a sus poderes. No sería derrotado por ese inútil.

Sintió como un gran peso cayó sobre su espalda, y luego una boca llena de colmillos y saliva se acercaba a su rostro. Sabía que era un End en su espalda, pero sus ojos lilas solo miraban con furia al vampiro noble enfrente de él, ese tipo que era el culpable de todo.

Mikael Stratuss era un extranjero vampiro noble lleno de ambiciones, había estado a cargo de una red de venta y compra de humanos para usarlos como juguetes, no había necesidad de los cazadores para pedir autorización de los ancianos vampiros para tratar al noble, las pruebas estaban reunidas, el vampiro era un extranjero, su influencia en Japón era pobre.

Así que los cazadores atacaron.

Lo que no esperaron era el poder del extranjero, el control de la tierra había casi matado todos los cazadores que fueron enviados para esa misión, la tierra se había abierto, tragándose a varios y luego aplastándolos en el acto, los siguientes fueron los heridos, quienes fueron atacador por el mini ejercito de niveles E que el noble poseía.

El resto murió envenenado.

Y ahora solo Zero quedaba, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, él sabía, no duraría por mucho tiempo.

" _No así…"_

Él pensó desesperadamente, odiaba su vida, pero aun no quería morir, aun no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

" _Aun no la he matado…aun no encuentro a Ichiru…"_

Tantos remordimientos, tantas metas, aun no era su momento, no lo quería.

Aún no.

Sus ojos lilas ardían en furia, luego brillaron en rojizo, pero ni usado la fuerza vampírica podía liberarse, el veneno era demasiado poderoso.

—Maldito….

El vampiro estaba sonriendo, sabiéndose triunfador, pequeños cazadores japoneses no eran nada contra él, abrió sus labios, dispuesto a dar la orden para matar al último cazador que se había opuesto.

Pero luego se congelo.

Había un aura, una poderosa aura abrumando sus sentidos e impidiéndole siguiera respirar. Era un aura que si bien no había sentido antes. Era horrorosamente familiar.

Pura sangre.

—Desagradable…—una voz llego con el viento, estando en todos lugares y en ninguno al mismo tiempo— que un noble se preste a semejante vergonzoso trabajo…—la voz no sonaba enojada sin embargo, sino más bien condescendiente, como si solo comentaba los defecto de un animal callejero sin importancia.

El corazón de Zero latía con rapidez ¿Qué hacia un purasangre ahí? Esa aura, esa abrumadora aura que nunca había sentido pero sin embargo su vampiro interior sabia a lo que pertenecía. Solo había estado enfrente de dos presencias puras, Shizuka y Kaname, y él había sido humano cuando había visto a Shizuka, y Kaname generalmente evitaba expulsar su aura de ese modo en la academia.

¿Quién era este purasangre?

—Tal pequeño corazón tan débil y podrido.

Pasos se escuchaban, cada vez más cerca, luego una silueta se formó en la oscuridad. Puesto que Mikael tenía un mejor punto de visión, fue el primero que vio la silueta. Claramente una mujer, largo cabello que envolvía la menuda figura como un aura.

Cabello plata y ojos lilas.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la mujer fue visible completamente, rápidamente fue hacia al cazador en el suelo, el vampiro de antes ahora solo era polvo, pero el cazador no se levantaba aun, miro sus características.

—Imposible…—fue todo lo que susurro.

La mujer sonrió, colmillos a penas visibles entre sus labios. Aun así ella no hablo, sus ojos brillaron rojos por un segundo y luego MiKael Stratuss solo era polvo que desaparecía con el viento.

—Lamentable…—volvió a hablar la mujer, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el chico el suelo, que ahora que ella estaba enfrente de él este la miraba.

Pura sorpresa había en esos ojos lilas tan similares a los suyos propios.

—¿Quién eres?—fue todo lo que Zero pudo articular ante el shock de la presencia enfrente de él. Largo cabello plateado, profundos ojos lilas.

Exactamente como los suyos propios.

—¿Yo?...—hablo ella, mientras se acercaba al caído cazador, se agacho para quedar a la altura del chico y cuando hablo, el mundo se Kiryuu Zero fue envuelto en pura oscuridad, pero no olvidaría, jamás olvidaría las últimas palabras que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Mi nombre es Zero…

* * *

 **N/F: Si al final del cap se preguntan ¿¡Que esta pasando!? entonces mi objetivo se logro XD Y si no, debo mejorar. Esperen algo más pronto, y solo para aclarar, si sienten mi personaje una Mary Sue avísenme, no planeo hacer una.**

 **Solo eso, muchas gracias por leer! Comentarios serán bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un segundo capitulo! Espero les guste!**

 **Una pequeña pista, esta chica es un OC que no es tan OC...XD**

* * *

Takuma dio un largo suspiro de cansancio, como suceso extraño su habitual expresión de alegría no estaba, pero ahí, en la parte trasera de su limosina se permitió un poco de indulgencia y mostrar el cansancio que sentía.

Las visitas a su abuelo siempre lo dejaban en ese estado.

Su abuelo no era nada sutil a la hora de preguntar por Kaname, no es como si lo necesitara, después de todo Ichijou sabía que tanto como lo odiaba, tenía la lealtad de su nieto, Takuma haría lo que el anciano quisiera era un hecho.

Y sería así de fácil de no ser porque la lealtad de Takuma estaba con su amigo, pero seguir fingiendo, tanto como era necesario era sumamente cansado.

Todo sea para que los planes de Kaname den resultados.

Incluso si los planes de Kaname no eran los mejores, él era su amigo y Takuma lo ayudaría incluso si a veces no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos del purasangre.

—Solo espero que todo termine bien al final…

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, se estaba comenzando a comportar como una persona mayor, Shiki se burlaría mucho de él si lo supiera. Su expresión cambio a una sonrisa, si, pensar en Shiki lo ponía de buen humor.

—Ichijou-sama…—la voz del conductor lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio como la ventana que los separaba bajaba, intrigado el noble puso atención a su chofer—hay alguien en medio de la carretera…

Y en efecto, había una silueta en medio del camino, con un manto oscuro como un mal presagio, el ceño del rubio se frunció un poco, eso era…inquietante.

¿Era un ataque?

Lo dudaba, no había nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como atacarlo a él, no lo decía por arrogancia, pero todos sabían quien era, por lo que ya sea por la influencia de su abuelo o su amistad con Kaname.

Takuma era casi intocable.

Y ni enemigos de Kaname o su abuelo serían tan audaces como para hacer un movimiento contra él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede…—el ordeno, al mismo tiempo que salía del auto, el otro vampiro intento protestar pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio ya había salido, no le quedo de otra más que obedecer y esperar.

La silueta encapuchada no se movió mientras Takuma se acercaba, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, este hablo, una sonrisa falsa pero cordial en su rostro.

—Es peligroso ponerse en medio de la carretera…podrías causar un accidente…—no esperaba que el otro respondiera tan rápido a su intento de charla.

—Era necesario para poder reunirme contigo….

" _Una mujer…"_

Concluyo ante el tono de voz de su visitante y la otra cosa era…

—No recuerdo tener algún conocido que le guste ponerse en medio de la calle ocultando su rostro…como para que me hables con tanta confianza.

Por lo general Takuma no era arrogante, pero el tono de familiaridad con el que el otro le hablaba lo ponía inquieto.

No sabía porque.

—Es la costumbre supongo…pero…—las manos del otro se alzaron hacia su capucha, delgados dedos tomaron la tela y luego dejaron al descubierto el rostro del extraño—Si quieres saber quién soy no veo problema en mostrártelo….

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Qué…?—la persona frente a él era claramente una chica, pero…pero—¿Kiryuu-kun?...—porque era claramente Kiryuu Zero, cabello plateado, ojos amatistas…

Y un tatuaje en su cuello.

—Lo siento no soy Kiryuu…—ella hablo, y Takuma vio los pequeños colmillos en su boca—, pero yo soy _Zero…._

Inmediatamente Takuma se puso en guardia, sea quien quiera que sea esta persona, no estaba en los planes de Kaname, y ella claramente estaba relacionada con el cazador ¿Quién era? ¿Un familiar lejano? Pero debía informárselo a Kaname, de inmediato.

—Para ser el guardián de los secretos de Kaname…—ella hablo y luego sus ojos se tornaron rojos dejando libre su aura y sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Takuma— eres demasiado fácil de leer Takuma…

" _¡Eso no es posible!"_ No había forma que fuera real, Takuma conocía los nombres de todos los purasangres vivos, e incluso si no lo hiciera, era imposible que hubiera un purasangre relacionado con Kiryuu Zero ¡No era posible!

Pero la chica enfrente de él, era claramente un nivel A, si el aura oprimiendo todo a su paso no era prueba suficiente, entonces su vampiro interior reconociendo al nivel superior si lo era. El instinto domino a la razón.

—¿Cómo…?—es lo único que logro articular, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se congelo, era así el impacto que los puros tenían sobre los niveles inferiores, ni él era inmune a ello, pero aun así—…¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sudor frio corría por su rostro, intensos eran sus intentos de liberarse de aquellas ataduras, pero nada de lo que hacía daba resultado.

—Todo lo que quiero…—ella hablo acercándose a Takuma, lo suficientemente cerca como para invadir el espacio personal del rubio, llevo sus labios a la oreja del otro para dar la confesión que llenaría de pánico al noble—Es que me digas lo que panea hacer Kaname….

Y luego colmillos perforaron su cuello.

Esa habría sido la niche más terrorífica para Takuma, sucumbir ante los poderes de un puro, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, habría tenido pesadillas y luego lamentando no haber sido más fuerte.

Se habría odiado a sí mismo, por no poder proteger los secretos de Kaname, por romper (aunque obligado y sin poder evitarlo) la confianza de su amigo, por dar tan fácilmente tal importante información.

" _Lo siento Kaname"_

Y habría habido tantos remordimientos esa noche, junto con la información de un nuevo adversario para su amigo, de no ser porque Takuma.

No recordaría nada.

No recordaría haber visto la versión femenina de Kiryuu Zero, o que esta fuera una purasangre sumamente poderosa, ni tampoco recordaría como esta fácilmente rompió todas sus barreras mentales y descubriría todos los secretos que guardaba.

En sus recuerdos, él se había dormido por el cansancio de tratar con su abuelo, una ventisca no anunciada le habría retrasado un poco pero nada alarmante. Nunca paso nada fuera de lo normal, y Kuran Kaname no sabría de la existencia este nuevo personaje.

Esta vampira que una vez se supo todo, solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

Destruir los planes de Kaname sin importar que.

Kaname no realizaría su objetivo, en su lugar seria ella quien ganaría a final.

000

Kaien Cross estaba preocupado.

Ninguno de sus estudiantes lo notaria por supuesto, el adulto no dejaría que su vida personal influya en las jóvenes mentes, pero eso no quitaba que estaba muy preocupado. Había ligeras ojeras en sus ojos, su actitud era más tenue y siempre parecía estar al pendiente de alguna llamada, alguna carta.

Pero nada llegaba.

Pero ¿Cuál era la razón de su estado?

La razón tenía nombre y apellido.

Su _hijo_ Kiryuu Zero no aparecía, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que el adolescente había ido a una misión contra un noble extranjero y Zero no estaba por ningún lado. Lo preocupante era que cuando se fue a investigar encontraron a todos los cazadores muertos, Cross se negaba en aceptar que Zero podría estar en una similar situación, el hecho que no había cuerpo no significaba nada, Zero era vampiro y bueno…él sabía que los vampiros no dejaban cuerpos cuando morían.

Pero Zero no podía estar muerto.

Incluso si todas las pruebas demostraban lo contrario, Caien no aceptaba ese resultado, la única pequeña esperanza que tenía era que Blood Rose no estaba, y sabía que Zero nunca se separaría de su preciada arma, un vampiro normal no podría haber tocado la pistola y ningún humano llegaría a ese lugar.

Zero debía estar vivo.

En algún lugar, tal vez herido, pero no muerto.

Debía seguir pensando eso.

Había decido esa noche hablaría con Kaname, los recursos del purasangre podrían ayudarlo en la búsqueda de Zero, la asociación lo había dado por muerto y solo había una pequeña brusquedad por la Rose, porque armas para matar vampiros no debían estar en manos de cualquiera.

Así que le pediría ayuda a Kaname, era su último recurso.

Estaba a punto de salir de su oficina en dirección al dormitorio de la luna, las clases nocturnas ya habían acabado y sabía que Kaname estaría en su despacho en ese momento, era el tiempo perfecto para hablar con él, pero su puerta abriéndose de repente irrumpió todos sus planes.

Cuando se da vuelta para ver al intruso se queda sorprendido.

—¡Zero!...—sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el adolescente, había estado tan preocupado, y ahora ahí estaba su hijo, completamente bien.

Y completamente de mal humor.

Un pie en su cara lo detuvo de forma abrupta, luego fue lanzado hacia atrás, su trasero recibió el golpe pero Cross estaba acostumbrado. Lágrimas, mitad reales por su cara dañada y su trasero, mitad faldas por su dramatismo se instaló en su rostro.

Zero seguía siendo Zero tal parece.

—No te me acerques de ese modo…pervertido…—ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Zero no había cambiado en nada.

O eso parecía.

—¡Pero yo estaba tan preocupado por mi lindo hijo! ¡No vuelvas a preocupar a tu padre así Zero!–su dedo se movió sacudiéndolo enfrente del joven, que solo sirvió para molestarlo aún más.

—Deja tu drama Cross, y no eres mi padre…—había un pequeño tic de molestia en su ojo derecho, pero él no iba a entrar en el juego del viejo– actúa como el maldito adulto que eres, estas dando una mala impresión…además, tenemos algo que hablar contigo…

" _¿Tenemos?"_

Y cuando se dio cuenta había otra presencia entrando en su oficina.

Ojos ámbar se abrieron en pura sorpresa, involuntariamente dio un paso atrás, lo que provocó una mirada de diversión en el par de ojos lilas.

—Cross ella es Ceras…—la voz de Zero a penas se registró en su mente, se dio cuenta de repente que sentía como si estuviera siendo envuelto en una burbuja, ante sus ojos extraños pensamientos comenzaron a surgir y luego imágenes pasaron enfrente de él.

Se dio cuenta que eran recuerdos.

—Cross-san…—la voz de la chica hablo, ojos lilas ahora en un brillante tono rojo, y tan fuerte como lo era el adulto, tan buen cazador como lo era, no podía hacer nada contra el control de sus recuerdos en ese momento.

Así de terroríficos eran los purasangres.

—Estaré a su cuidado durante un tiempo, espero me cuide tan bien como lo hizo con mi _hermano…_ Zero…

El único hermano de Zero era Ichiru.

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Caien Cross antes de caer en la inconciencia, su mente nublada por recuerdo que sabía eran falsos pero que sin embargo cuando despertara no lo sabría, cuando despertara Ceras Kiryuu existirá, sería la tercera hermana del grupo de trillizos Kiryuu, él sería su padrino y ahora ella viviría con sus dos hijos y asistido a su academia.

—No pensé que fuera tan fácil…—hablo Zero mientras recostaba a un Cross inconsciente en el sofá de su oficina, su acompañante, una exacta versión femenina de sí mismo miraba por la ventana hacia los dormitorios de la luna.

—Manipular recuerdos es fácil para un purasangre…pero para mí…—ella no sonrió, pero había un aire satisfecho de sí misma, que incluso Zero sintió—Es mucho más fácil que para cualquier otro, ni siquiera _Kaname_ se pudo comparar con mi habilidad…—su voz notaba nostalgia, una que Zero podía reconocer.

—Lo extrañas…—no era una pregunta, sino una declaración, aún estaba tratando de llegar a un entendimiento con lo que sabía de esta vampiro.

—Por supuesto…pero por ahora hay cosas que debo hacer _aquí…_

* * *

 **Si tienen mas dudas que respuestas quiero decir que fue el plan todo el tiempo :D**

 **Tienen dudas? pues díganmelas y se las contesto XD si puedo claro esta. Y si, Solo hay gemelos, no trillizos, pero ya se sabrá porque esta mentira, ya se sabrá.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la demora disfruten este cap**

* * *

El profesor llegaba tarde.

Yuuki Cross, se recostó en la mesa de su salón de clases, aun tenia sueño y le era complicado mantenerse despierta, aun así ella lo intentaba, aunque lo único que le impedía dormir era que Yuri-chan continuaba hablando. Bostezo y estaba a punto de responderle a su amiga cuando la puerta de abre y quien entra no es otro que Zero. Su hermano adoptivo.

Se levantó, el sueño olvidado.

Zero llevaba meses sin aparecer, había ido a una misión y tanto como el director trataba de asegurar que todo estaba bien, ella podía notar la preocupación del mayor, algo malo había pasado en la misión de Zero, pero ella no quiso profundizar nada, en su lugar creyó en las palabras del adulto, si Cross decía que todo estaba bien entonces así era.

Pero ahora Zero había aparecido.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, descontenta. Si Zero regresaba significaba que seguiría molestando su tiempo con Kaname-sama, el cazador siempre encontraba la forma de irrumpir y no dejarla pasar tiempo a solas con su amor de la infancia.

Zero siempre decía que los vampiros eran peligrosos pero eso no podía ser cierto, Kaname-sama era amable y ¡Un príncipe! No podía ser peligroso, Zero simplemente era un intolerante, quizás porque era cazador, pero Yuuki sabía que el albino estaba equivocado.

Los vampiros no eran peligrosos.

Pero ahora el otro había regresado y su tiempo libre de su mal humor se acabó. Ella bufo descontenta, había tenido planes de ir esta noche donde Kaname-sama para pasar tiempo con él, incluso si debía descuidar un poco sus deberes de prefecto.

Ahora no podría.

Ella vio como Zero camino hacia donde se sentaba generalmente, ella no le hablo demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos de su tiempo junto a Kaname-sama como para hacerlo y Zero tampoco le hablo, lo que le alivio, no quería hablar con él.

Luego llego el maestro.

Inmediatamente todo los jóvenes callaron y algunos regresaron a sus clases, el maestro los miro luego aclarándose la garganta comenzó a hablar.

—Perdón la tardanza alumnos, estuve hablando con el director, tenemos una nueva estudiante.

Murmullos, sobre todo de los jóvenes, llenaron el lugar, ellos querían saber cómo sería esta nueva estudiante, generalmente las más hermosas eran parte de la clase nocturna pero ellos no perdían la esperanza de tener su propia belleza en clase.

Las chicas pensaban igual aunque Zero era quien cumplía con la sana competencia con la belleza de los idol del colegio.

Si tan solo no tuviera ese carácter.

—¿Que tiene mi carácter?

 _"¡Oh Dios nuestro nos lee la mente!"_

—¡No leo sus mentes idiotas, ustedes hablan en voz alta!...—había unan vena de enojo en la frente de Zero, esas locas chicas, a veces se preguntaba porque se molestaba en protegerlas.

—Ejen, Ejen…como iba diciendo…—el maestro imperturbable ante el despliegue de idiotez (que estaba acostumbrado la verdad) continuo con la presentación de su nueva alumna, se preparó porque sabía que los varones principalmente serian felices con ella—Su nombre es Kyriuu Ceras trátenla bien…—o tal vez no…considerando el parentesco de la chica.

Una vez más silencio.

No solo había un asombroso silencio por la declaración de la identidad de su nueva compañera sino por la chica que acaba de entrar a su salón de clases, como uno todos vieron a la chica, luego a su temible compañero Zero.

Otra vez vieron a la chica y luego a Zero.

De la chica a Zero.

De Zero a la chica.

De la chica a Zero.

De Zero a la chica.

Pasaron mirando de ida y vuelta durante unos solidos dos minutos antes de que al unísono todos gritaran.

 _¡¿Kyriuu Zero tiene una hermana?!_

Y no solo una hermana, una gemela si lo que miraban era cierto, la chica era una copia exacta de Zero, igual de alta también, ojos lilas, largo cabello plata. Los chicos comenzaron a ahogarse con su saliva porque por un lado…la chica era sueños húmedos en persona, pero por otro…era la perfecta imagen femenina de su compañero (claramente un chico y uno de miedo cabe aclarar) Zero.

¿Si sentían deseo con ella significaba que también lo hacían con Zero?

La virilidad de los hombres en el salón estaba siendo fuertemente afectada aquí señores. Ellos no sabían que sentir ni pensar.

—Son todos unos pervertidos idiotas…

 _"¡Nos está leyendo la mente!"_

—¡Lo están diciendo en voz alta!

Eso era todo, la próxima vez dejaría que algún vampiro por ahí les hincara el diente, ¡Que le importaba a él! Se lo merecían por estúpidos y pervertidos.

Mientras la mayoría de los chicos dudaban de su sexualidad (otros no tanto ya que bueno…le iban a ambos lados) las chicas pasaron varios grados de sentimientos encontrados.

Celos por supuesto, las mujeres, jóvenes o no, envidiarían aquellas más atractivas que una misma, era solo su naturaleza, la belleza era importante todas ellas sabían.

Encantadas porque esa chica respondía la duda de cómo se vería Zero siendo una chica, que todas sin excepción se habían preguntado. Zero era guapo, hermoso, quitando su personalidad podría tener a toda la población femenina en la palma de su mano. Si ellas no suspiraban tanto por él como por los chicos de la clase nocturna era porque tenían la oportunidad de ver a Zero todo el día.

Pero ese era otro tema.

Al final las chicas decidieron que una versión femenina de Zero no era tan malo…tal vez.

Por su parte la autonombrada Kyriuu Ceras estaba reconsiderando sus planes, tal vez…estar con los humanos no era tan buena idea después de todo. Mirando a todos los humanos que no disimulaban nada sus reacciones a ella se preguntó si era de Kaname quien debería tener miedo en esta academia.

Tal vez…habría estado más a salvo con los vampiros.

000

El cambio de clases se daría en breve.

Los vampiros se preparaban para salir, lo único que faltaba era su adorado príncipe purasangre. Afortunadamente ellos no tenían que esperar mucho. En poco tiempo la imponente figura del heredero Kuran bajaba las escaleras con su fiel guardián Seiren a unos pasos detrás.

Unos minutos después todos los vampiros de la academia Cross salieron hacia sus clases, podían escuchar el normal parloteo de los humanos a la espera de verlos, como todos los días, muchos ocultaron sus rostros de desaprobación, otros sonrieron satisfechos con sus egos altos.

Kuran Kaname no expreso emoción.

Cuando el gran portal se abrió y ellos se disponían a realizar la rutina diaria ¿O era nocturna? Poco sabían que ese momento seria ligeramente diferente.

La primera cosa que Kuran Kaname vio fue por supuesto a su querida Yuuki, le sorprendió sin embargo que esa noche Yuuki no estuviera luchando contra las muy entusiastas fan, en su lugar las niñas estaban paradas en filas muy bien portadas.

Justo como el lado de Zero.

Siendo la segunda cosa en ver justo el antes nombrado.

El cazador había regresado Kaname pensó con satisfacción, había estado desaparecido durante unas semanas ya, no podía permitir eso, el deber del joven era asegurarse de la seguridad de Yuuki lo demás poco importaba.

Él no lo había notado, pero con la seguridad de que el cazador había regresado y tan bien como recordaba le dio un alivio a una incomodidad que no se dignó en reconsiderar. Por ahora todo estaba bien, Yuuki parecía que una vez no tenía problemas con las fans y Kyriuu había regresado.

Y parece que había un tercer prefecto.

Espera ¿Qué…?

Sus ojos así como los de todos los demás vampiros (que Kaname no se dio cuenta pero no importaba) se dirigieron justo donde lo que parecía un tercer prefecto se encontraba, no solo ese era un cambio de rutina sino que dicho prefecto tenía una asombroso parecido con…

Su _querido_ cazador y guardián.

El Kuran no podía hacer un escena, no con todos los humanos presentes, él no podría mostrar lo sacudido que estaba con este imprevisible escenario. Por lo que haciendo lo más lógico del momento él fue hacia su habitual saludo hacia Yuuki y dándole una última mirada a los….clones albinos continuo caminando.

¿Qué diablos…?

Este era un movimiento inesperado…y no apreciado en su juego.

Él no desato su aura, pero no era necesario todos los nobles presentes sabían que su líder estaba lejos de ser feliz.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

000

Estaba solo.

Kyriuu Zero miro hacia el cielo, él estaba disfrutando de esta situación tan…calmada que su mente le brindaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaba cómodo consigo mismo, ¿La sed d sangre? Por supuesto estaba ahí, él nunca sería humano de nuevo.

Tal y como la muerte era, su humanidad era irreparable.

Pero al menos ahora ya no sentía como si su cuerpo sufriera una constante tortura, sus ojos eran más claro, capaz de ver aquello que antes no podría, si era un vampiro, siempre lo seria, pero incluso si había nacido para combatirlos.

¿Justificaba eso odiarse tanto?

Aún tenía problemas, por supuesto que sí pero…la vida era una perra, cosas malas pasaban todo el tiempo pero no iba a ir todo el camino emo y de auto odio el resto de su vida. Muchas personas, humanos o vampiros se habían podido levantar cuando fueron duramente golpeados.

Él haría lo mismo.

Además de que era cansado, tan cansado el odiar todo.

Odiar requería una energía interminable y la cordura de su mente y se negaba a ser tan débil.

Detuvo sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño no oculto su desagrado, él había estado pensando aquí por dios ¿Ya no había respeto? Incluso Zero merecía sus momentos de reflexión, maldijo al purasangre estúpido ¿No podía venir en otro momento? Él había estado filosofando sobre su vida aquí y eso era importante ustedes saben.

Maldito Kaname.

—Kiryuu-kun…—ese tono suave y aterciopelado no engañaba a nadie, Kaname había venido por respuestas y las obtendría.

Zero resistió el impulso se apuntar al vampiro con su amada Rose, a pesar de que sabía a lo que el otro, había pensado que el vampiro iría a la fuente no a él. Pero de nuevo no es como si entendería la mente de ese idiota.

—Deberías estar en clases… _sempai…_ —sinceramente eso era lo más civilizado que podría decir en esta situación.

Kaname no respondió a eso, en su lugar él hizo su propia pregunta, no venía aquí para sus acostumbrados juegos—¿Quién es _ella?_ Su existencia no debería ser posible…—fue directa al punto y se aseguró que su aura fluyera, quería respuestas y las obtendría.

El cazador no se molestó en fingir demencia— Ella es mi _hermana_ chupasangre—quizás fue el tono con el que lo dijo o el brillo de burla en sus ojos lilas, o tal vez se debió a la obvia mentira. Pero en un suspiro Zero se encontraba clavado contra un árbol con una mano en su garganta.

No había presión ni dolor, pero eso se debía a que quería que Zero hablara.

—No me hagas repetir la pregunta cazador…—a pesar de sus acciones rudas, Kaname no había perdido su temple, él seguía tranquilo ya que sabía, tarde o temprano el cazador hablaría.

Por eso había venido con Zero, sabía que botones apretar para asegurar la _cooperación_ del chico, sea lo que sea esa mujer era Kaname lo averiguaría y luego la mataría de ser necesario.

—Haz ido con el director, lo que él te dijo yo lo repito, ella es mi _hermana…_

Ahora si había hecho una mueca de dolor Zero, la mano en su garganta se apretó y casi se quedó sin aire, casi porque Kaname aun quería que hablara. Como si eso pasaría.

—Ya veo…entonces veamos si es cierto…

 _"¡Mierda!"_

Ojos lilas se abrieron mitad sorprendidos mitad horrorizados, ese maldito ¡Bastardo! Pánico inundo su mente pero evito hacer alguna estupidez, aunque su mano había ido directo a su arma a solo una milésima de apretar el gatillo.

Apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Kuran.

En perspectiva que estaba en su derecho, como cazador y guardián de la escuela, después de todo el Kuran punto Kaname estaba a punto de morderlo.

¡Morderlo!

Esos ojos granates ahora eran un brillante carmesí capaz de quemar hasta los cimientos a sus enemigos, Zero no era un cobarde pero maldita sea esta situación traía a la luz traumas de la niñez. Reprimiendo a pura fuerza de voluntad las imágenes de un pasado que si bien no podía olvidar pero que no dejaría se adueñara de su vida.

Zero ataco.

Él no disparo por supuesto que no, de haberlo hecho la sangre atraería a una manda de nobles extremadamente furiosos y tan salvaje como era Zero, no era estúpido, tampoco estaba en sus planes morir linchado por molestos adolescentes semi inmortales.

Claro que no.

En su lugar él extendió la otra mano, libre de su arma, y puesto que aun podía hablar a pesar de la mano en su garganta, recito uno de los hechizos de su familia que había estado estudiando durante un buen tiempo.

 _— **¡Eo caece!**_

Su mano estaba justo encima del pecho del vampiro, antes de que Kaname pudiera alejarse el hechizo le dio de lleno, aun así su propio impulso lo llevo a saltar unos metros hacia atrás, incluso Kaname sabía que debía tener cuidado con los encantos cazadores.

Aun así no sentía nada de dolor.

Sin embargo si sentía otras cosas.

De repente se dio cuenta que sus oídos dejaron de escuchar a lo lejos, que su piel ya no era tan sensible y que la agudeza de sus ojos disminuía alarmantemente. En una muestra de increíble _debilidad,_ llevo su mano hacia su rostro a causa del repentino mareo que se adueñó de su ser.

Imposible.

Purasangres no se mareaban.

Pero él lo estaba, estaba mareado y no solo eso, sus sentidos disminuían a un ritmo que cualquier otro estaría sumamente alarmado, si bien en lo profundo de su ser su instinto no apreciaba este estado, Kaname mismo estaba… _sorprendido._

Llevo sus ojos a la fuente de su sorpresa, su rostro no mostrando su…debilitado estado actual.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Solo un idiota diría las técnicas que posee…—su ceño fruncido, Zero no iría por ahí regalando los secretos de los hechizos de su familia—No pienses que soy como tus lacayos Kuran. No recibo ordenes tuyas y hare lo que me dé la puta gana…si quieres saber quién es Ceras pregúntale a ella...–ahora había una sonrisa de comemierda y él lo sabía— tal vez tengas mejor suerte…no…

A pesar de todo, Zero estaba de un humor agradable, después de todos estos años de ser humillado por ese idiota esa noche había conseguido ganarle a Kaname en su propio juego. Por supuesto sabía que esto podría venir a morderle el trasero después pero por ahora…

—Esto jodidamente valió la pena…

La el puro choque de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Kaname al darse cuenta como sus sentidos disminuían hasta los de ser los de un humano común estaría en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Por supuesto su hechizo no suprimía otras habilidades vampiros, la rapidez, la fuerza y demás aun eran vigentes.

¿Pero Kuran no tenía que saber eso verdad?

Así que mejor se iba con su corta victoria antes que el vampiro se diera cuenta que solo estaba…momentáneamente cegado, pero con toda su fuerza aun disponible. Zero era muchas cosas…

Pero no estúpido.

000

Para cuando Kaname se dio cuenta que si bien sus sentidos eran los de un humano normal, su estado de vampiros se mantenía y con eso sus habilidades, Zero ya no estaba a la vista, por supuesto él podría ir a buscarlo, pero de hacerlo era iniciar una pelea que no deseaba se desarrolle.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que dejaría pasar esto, Kaname estaba más allá de molesto. Pero tan molesto, la sorpresa también dominaba, el cazador siempre había sido alguien quien le enseñaba los colmillos a manera de desafío, pero esta era la primera vez que de verdad lo había mordido y logrado un ataque que lo dejara en jaque.

Eso no debería pasar.

Siempre había un límite en la cantidad de desafío que Zero podía mostrar, pero esta noche había superado ese límite.

No le gustaba.

Dada la situación e impredecible elemento que se había presentado de una manera sorpresiva, era normal para Kaname culpar de este extraño comportamiento a la dichosa hermana. Parecía que antes de Shizuka o Rido, tenía que deshacerse de esa pieza inesperada.

Su juego estaba hecho y las piezas echadas, no tenía uso para nadie más.


End file.
